warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Origin Circle
This section was around since Warehouse 1. The Religious Section holds artifacts relating, similar, or belonging to certain religious deities and figures. For each religion, there is a separate aisle for it. This section was filled by more artifacts during Warehouse 5 than other iterations, due to the rise of Islam and the Iconoclasm controversies, filling entire sections of the Warehouse with religious icons and paraphernalia. During the reign of Warehouse 6, thousands of east Asian artifacts were collected over this period - many with ties to the reigning religions of the empire, Hinduism and Buddhism. Abrahamic/Semitic Religions (Christianity/Catholicism, Judaism, etc.) (Cross-2657) *Aaron's Rod *Abraham's Sapphire *Cain's Stone *Driftwood from Noah's Ark *Holy Lance *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus of Nazareth's Whip *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Judas Iscariot’s Thirty Silver Coins *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Martin Luther's Cross *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Scallop Shell of Zebedee *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *St. Jame's Fuller's Club *St. Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *St. John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *St. John Paul II's Papal Tiara *St. Jude's Carpenter's Rule *St. Matthew's Tax Lodger *St. Matthias' Axe *St. Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *St. Paul's Letter *St. Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Peter's Sword *St. Philip's Basket *St. Simon's Saw *St. Sebastion's Arrow *St. Thomas' Carpentry Square Buddhism & Hinduism (Aum-7849) *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *Bell from Dojo-Ji *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Cintamani Stone *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Maitreya's Purse *Naga Eye Necklace *Sapphires of Vali *Saraswati’s Veena *Vishnu's Shankha Shinto & Taoism (Tzu-6194) *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Daikoku's Mallet *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *Fei Lian's Bag *Inari's Jewel *Izanagi’s Comb *Japanese Oni-mask *Kappa Bone *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Raijin's Drum *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Yatagarasu's Feather *Zhong Kui's Hat Nordic (Mjolnir-9647) *Etir (a.k.a. Jormungandr's Venom) *Frey's Sword - the sword of flames *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Heimdall's Trumpet - (do not blow unless the world is ending!) *Loki's/Frigga's Feather Cape *Nordic Rune Stone *Odin's spear, Gungnir *Sigyn’s Bowl *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand *Wyrd Water Celtic (Ulster-251) *Bran the Blessed's Cauldron *Breogan’s Mirror *Cernunnos' Torc *Cuchulainn's Post *Dagda's Club *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *King Arthur's Dagger, Carnwennan *Lugh's Spear *Ogmios' Curse Tablet *Original Cover of the Book of Kells *Pryderi's Golden Bowl *Pwyll's Bag *Sucellus' Hammer *Taranis' Wheel Inca-Mayan-Aztec (Meso-9124) *Catequil's Clubs *Huitzilopochtli Necklace *Ixtab's Noose *Manco Cápac's Staff *Manco Cápac's Storytelling Cuff Bracelet *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *"Old Bone" (Origin Circle Guardian) Sikhism (Nanak-1530) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan (First of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha (Second of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara (Third of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera (Fourth of the Five Ks) *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh (Fifth of the Five Ks) Islam (Fatimah-1479) *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Hand of Fatimah *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *The White Kiswah *'Umar ibn Al-Khattāb Sword Greek & Roman (Perseus-1395) (Note: this does not include the Olympian Artifacts, they are all stored together in the Pantheon.) *Achilles' Sandal *Amphion's Lyre *Atalanta's Spear *Atlas' Globe *Aurora's Torch *Ear of Dionysius *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Eurystheus' Wine Jar *Glauce's Wedding Dress *Hand of Midas *Head of Medusa *Icarus' Chains *Lycon's Ladle *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Nereus' Walking Stick *Omphalos Stone *Paris' Bow *Pax's Cornucopia *Prometheus' Chain *Prometheus' Rock *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Shirt of Nessus *Siren Rock Pendent *Statue of Euryale *Stone of Truth Egyptian (Tut-7361) *Bastet's Shield *Book of Thoth *Horus' Boat *Horus' Left Eye (Moon) *Horus' Right Eye (Sun) *Ma'at's Feather *Mask of Anubis *Neth's Loom *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Sekhmet's Reed Scalpel Native American (Cherokee-9835) *Aguara's Carob *Raven Feather *Sedna's Seashell *Silap Inua Totem Maori and Pacifican (Ranginui-7643) *Maui's Jawbone Fishhook Everything Else (EE-133) *Perun's Axe (Slavic) *Nauvoo Temple Sunstone (Mormon) *Illmarinen's Forge (Finnish) *Kaldi's Goat Horn (Ethiopian) *Mary Baker Eddy’s Bible (Christian Science) *Väinämöinen's Boat (Finnish) Category:Sections